The Ouji
by Horuseye
Summary: Yaoi, Rape, AU; Goku's brother has betrayed a very dangerous person who rules over the Japanese Mafia. Goku is being kidnapped and punished for his brother's deeds. Not for underage readers.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ … blah… blah… blah 

I want to thank the wonderful DirtyChild for beta-reading my fic. I'm so happy about her help and will be eternally grateful. J

Warning: This fic contains yaoi, rape, some bondage. If you dislike those your problem, not mine. Flames won't bring me back on the path of virtue so don't waste your time on it. Everybody else enjoy and let me know what you think of my first yaoi lemon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Ouji 

****

"Leave me fucking alone! All I want is some time without some of your fucking lapdogs spying on me!" After those words the young man slammed the door shut behind him, stalking away from his father and the ever-present lackeys surrounding him. But of course it took only seconds for a small herd of them to start following him, begging him to stay ... pitifully at that.

He ignored them stubbornly, not willing to let himself be persuaded by their whining, not like he usually did. Not today. He had finally had enough. It was always the same. Everything that really meant something to him was forbidden to him. He had only wanted to relax some days with his friends, now that they finally had summer holidays. It was the first time ever that he had found friends who didn't cower before him, friends that respected him for who _he _was, not for who his father was.

If everything had gone like it should have, he would now be lying on the beach or swimming or going to a party like everyone his age should be allowed to do ... everyone except himself, of course. Being the son of a Yakuza was really a pain in the ass.

His thoughts ended abruptly when he walked into something hard and huge. Gasping he looked up directly into deep black eyes, shining full of concern. He scowled and growled at the man who looked like an older version of himself. "Don't think you can stop me. I won't fall for the same trick twice. I won't let myself be knocked out by you again. So ... move uncle."

The tall man frowned and shook his head. It seemed like his nephew didn't take the news his father had for him very well. It seemed that he needed some time alone to cool down. Here he couldn't really do this with so many people surrounding him. Turles sighed deeply and grasped his nephew's shoulder, offering something to him with the other hand. "Take at least a cell phone with you, Goku. And try to be careful and not to cause trouble."

Goku growled again and jerked the phone out of his uncle's hand, stuffing the offending item into the pocket of his leather jacket, snarling; "Fine! I wouldn't cause you any trouble if you had just let me go like you promised. Don't think I'll forget it that easily ..."

With another death glare at his uncle and the staff he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him full force.

Turles winced. _'Yeah! I should have let him go with his friends instead of knocking him out. But Bardock forbade it, and he is the head of the family. Damn, hopefully he won't cause an accident with that damnable motorcycle of his.'_

Goku raced through the dark streets, trying to lose himself, fleeing from his reality. It wasn't only because he hadn't been allowed to go on vacation with his friends, after his father had already allowed it. It wasn't because he had been knocked down by his own uncle, whom he had trusted, because he had tried to go despite his father's orders. No. He was used to that, minus the KO stunt. That was a new one. But of course they couldn't let him go, considering the fact that he had to meet his fiancée. Yes, they fucking betrothed him, without even telling him so. ChiChi was the girl's name. Never met her, never heard of her. Wedding date was in one month. ONE MONTH! He was seventeen for Christ's sake. Fuck the tradition!

Goku cast a glance in the mirror and groaned, annoyed. A car had been following him since he left home. Just great. Another one of those morons who actually thought that taking him hostage would give them absolute power over his father. Not very likely.

He eyed the car again and whistled. Sports car, very expensive, as far as he could see. He grinned evilly. Well, let's see if you can do this with your fancy little car.

Turning sharply he raced into a small alley, only broad enough for a car minus the mirrors and some of its paint. He slowed down a bit, grinning at the thought of the angry wanna-be kidnappers behind him.

He threw his head around at the sound of a loud bang and a screeching noise coming closer to him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the car speeding towards him, sending out a shower of sparks at the sides where metal met wall.

The driver increased the speed even more, and all Goku could do was watch in horror as the car hit him, throwing him off his bike into the darkness.

The car came to a sudden halt and two figures jumped out of it. Both tall and muscular. The driver had long spiky black hair, was leaner than his companion and far younger, his teal eyes glittering with a slightly insane sparkle. His companion was much older and bulkier, the only hairs on his head being his thick eyebrows and his moustache. The bulky man cursed deftly under his breath, running towards the unconscious youth. "Fuck, Broli! We should catch him, not kill him. Fuck, if he's dead the Ouji will have our heads for it." He eyed the leather-clad youth warily, searching for any signs of any lethal injuries.

Broli laughed throatily and strode lazily towards his partner. "Well, we surely caught him. And fast at that. The Ouji doesn't want to wait, and if we had lost him he would have had our heads anyway. Now, is the brat still breathing?"

Nappa growled deep in his throat and hissed: "Yes! Now help me get him into the fucking car. I swear this is the last time I will accompany you. You are a fucking crazy bastard. Fuck! The car is a case for the scrap yard."

Goku awoke, the pain hammering in his head the only thing he felt at the moment. He groaned and tried to rub his eyes with his hands, just to notice it wasn't possible. He blinked and forced his mind to wake up completely. His hands were tied above his head. He looked up, his head protesting at the rash movement. He was tied up by his hands, hanging from the ceiling, kneeling on the cold floor. He gasped in surprise and pain, feeling the bruises on his body awaken as well. He frowned. What had happened? His mind was still foggy.

"Ah! I see you're awake, finally."

Goku looked around in the barely lit room. He could make out a figure in the shadows, leaning on a heavy looking desk. The only furniture in this room was that desk and a chair in front of him. A closed window on his right side was the only source of light, leaving half of the room in the dark. "Who are you?"

The only answer was a deep chuckle. The figure straightened and slowly stalked towards him, the man's features revealed slowly with every step he took. A muscular built body quite small in height, clad in a very dark business suit, golden tanned skin, black flame-like hair defying the gravitation, hard but handsome features and the most intense black eyes Goku had ever seen. The boy's breath caught in his throat, feeling trapped in those eyes.

Seeing his reaction the man smirked and started to circle him slowly, ranking his eyes up and down his body. Goku tried to follow the man, meeting his eyes, and shuddering at the expression they held. He didn't know what was shining in them, but he felt excited and frightened at the same time, helpless and vulnerable.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked with that deep voice of his, sending shivers down Goku's spine. He finally halted directly in front of the boy, reaching out and tilting his chin so that he was forced to look into the man's eyes, not that he would have been able to look away from these eyes anyway.

The boy shook his head lightly, wide eyes shining with curiosity and nervousness. The man studied his face intently, as though considering the truth of his statement. "Let's put it this way. Your father is the leader of one family. He has to answer to nobody … except for me."  
Goku gasped in shock. "You are the Ouji, aren't you?"

The man looked at him satisfied. "Yes, Vegeta no Ouji, that's me. Now tell me … why are you here?"

Goku blinked in confusion, frowning lightly at that question. "I don't know", he whispered.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and stroked the boy's lower lip with his thumb, then let his hand glide along the pale, soft skin of the boy's cheek, through his spiky yet soft hair, stopping at the back of the boy's head, watching the boy's eyes widen in confusion. Then he suddenly grabbed a fist full of hair and jerked the boy's head back rashly, baring his throat, bending down and hissing into his ear. "Your brother took something that belongs to me. And I want it back. And I want his _head_."

Goku had squeezed his eyes shut in pain, biting back a cry of pain at the sudden change in the Ouji's behavior. "R…Raditz? What … has he done?" Suddenly his hair was let loose again and a hand massaged the abused scalp. Then he could feel the Ouji's hot breath caressing his ear, and he slowly opened his eyes, wary of what would come next.

"You probably know that your brother wanted to increase his own worth by working for me, learning from me how to do business the right way?" Vegeta rose and turned around, walking towards the desk, turning around again and sitting down on the edge. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued. "Of course I made sure that he was aware where his place was. I only kept him here because of his father, because I wanted him to be a worthy leader once he took your father's place. At least that is what I thought he was aware of. It seemed that your brother had decided that he was not longer in need for my advice and protection. So he tried to take MY place!" The Ouji's voice rose with anger, before he calmed down again, sighing deeply. "Of course he failed, but he was able to win some of my men and, what is even worse, also some of my money. Not that I would need it … but I don't like people taking what's mine. So you can imagine that there has to be something done about that, don't you?"

Goku stared at the man and felt anger rise in his chest. "If you think kidnapping me will bring you your money back you are mistaken. My brother wouldn't do a shit to free me. He fucking hates me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked again. "Well, that's a bit unexpected. But that won't change a thing. I didn't bring you here to blackmail your brother, but your father."

"My father? What… ? Was he part of this, too?" Goku now sounded a bit fearful. What would the Ouji do to his family? Treason was very strictly punished, only the death of the traitor was sufficient. The traitor's family was to be punished as well, even if innocent, to show the consequences of such an act.

Vegeta shook his head. "Not as far as I know, although I will further investigate on that. But your father will be the one who brings me back my money. _He will be the one who brings me Raditz, to prove his _own_ loyalty. But I've decided that he needs to be more … _encouraged _… to be quick about that. It was because of him I accepted Raditz as one of my men, and he failed me. Failure is unacceptable. So there is the need for punishment."_

Vegeta rose again and walked towards Goku, crouching in front of him, whispering. "And that's where you come in, little one." He let a finger slide down Goku's heaving chest, over his white tank top, down to his black leather pants, pausing above his crotch, eyes always fixed on Goku's face.

Goku's breath hitched and his eyes shone with worry and confusion. He felt the older man's heavy gaze on him, the finger on his body leaving a trail of fire. He knew that something unpleasant would take place soon, but what the Ouji had in plan for him he didn't know. He didn't understand the heated expression in the Ouji's eyes, nor the strange touch of his hands.

"You are their jewel, aren't you, little one? The jewel they hide from everyone, even from me." Vegeta leaned closer again, starting to nip lightly at Goku's earlobe, drawing a gasp from him, making him shiver. "So tell me, what would you do to repay them? What would you do to keep them safe?"

Goku turned his head and looked into those deep dark orbs. "What do I have to do?" he whispered fearfully.

Vegeta smirked again, taking two things out of the pocket of his jacket, before taking it off and throwing it away. Soon his white shirt followed the same fate leaving his chest bare, his fiery gaze never leaving the shivering boy in front of him. One of the things was placed next to them on the floor. Goku gasped in surprise when he recognized his cell phone. Then he returned his gaze just to find the Ouji smirking slyly at him with a small but sharp knife in his hand. The man leaned forward placing a hand on Goku's leather clad leg, stroking it slowly up and down.

"Don't move or it'll _hurt_." Slowly he started to cut off the tight leather pants from the boy's pale, muscular legs.

Goku's breath caught in his throat and he froze, staring at the blade cutting through his clothes, feeling the cold steel sliding over his skin, surprisingly not cutting it … yet. His heart started to hammer harder in his chest, sending a strange heat through his veins, collecting in his stomach, exciting and frightening him. When the last piece of his pants was peeled off of him, along with his underwear, he closed his eyes and tried to get his body back under control again. He threw his eyes open and started to moan when his tank top was ripped off him and a wet, hot mouth started to suckle at his nipple. He arched into the older man's touch, his body on fire when the man's hand caressed his other nipple, knife thrown away. He was naked, tied up, utterly vulnerable, painfully aroused and he couldn't do anything about it. And somehow, he shamefully admitted, it turned him on, he enjoyed it.

Vegeta started to cover the boy's pale skin with wet kisses and light bites, leaving red marks in their wake, while his hands traveled and explored the softness of the boy's curves. Soon one of his hands was kneading the soft cheeks of the boy's ass, the other one fisting the silky hair, angling the boy's head so he could plunge his tongue deeply into that sweet, tempting mouth. Vegeta let his hand wander to the front of the boy, taking hold of his half aroused cock, stroking and pumping it, swallowing all the gasps and moans he received from the responsive teen. He continued to torture the boy, massaging his balls while suckling a highly sensitive spot on his neck. When he felt the boy's climax nearing, he looked up at the flustered face, head thrown back, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, panting heavily. He knew that the boy wasn't aware of anything except the pleasure … well, time to change that.

At first Goku didn't notice that both of Vegeta's hands had wandered to the same spot on his body, too caught up in this unknown haze. He was still concentrated on the wicked things Vegeta's tongue did to his suddenly sensitive chest. So the digits entering him painfully took him completely by surprise. Outweigh   
"What …argh … are you … hngh … doing?" Goku tensed as the fingers continued to stretch him, touching him where he never even thought of somebody willing to touch him. Suddenly he threw his head back and cried out, as a wave of pleasure raced through him. He opened his legs even more to give the man better access. He heard his tormentor chuckle deeply and stroking that spot inside of him again. "Please… that's too much … I … I can't." He started to writhe under the man's touch, pain long forgotten, trying to make those fingers stroke that spot as much and as hard as possible, handicapped by his still bound hands. He didn't know how long the Ouji continued to play with him, keeping him on the brink of a climax, denying him it in the last moment. Suddenly the fingers were gone, leaving him needy and nearly sobbing in frustration, overwhelming the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Then he felt his legs being jerked from underneath him. He watched as Vegeta placed himself between them and something large was pushing at his entrance. He stared at the man in shock, starting to pale when his hazy mind registered what this man had planned.

He cried out in pain as the thick length was pushed into him without warning, tearing him inside. He felt like he was being split in two, the pain nearly unbearable. He didn't feel anything despite the pain, not even noticing the tears spilling from his eyes, or the sobs shaking his body. "Please, stop. It hurts ... please … don't …" Goku shook his head in denial. This couldn't happen. 

After some time, as the pain faded slightly, Goku tried to relax his painfully tensed body. As suddenly as before the hardness inside him was withdrawn and slammed back again, hitting that spot inside, reviving the pain, making him scream out loud. The Ouji started a series of slow, deep thrusts, making Goku cry out over and over again.

At first neither of them noticed the noise, too caught up in what was going on. Goku felt the painful movements in his body stop suddenly, as Vegeta took the ringing phone from floor.

"Yes?" His voice was low and husky, sounding dangerous even in its passion.

Turles froze in shock when he recognized the voice on the other end. He had called his nephew to demand to know where he was in the middle of the night. He had just received message from one of his informants about what Raditz had done. He wanted to warn Goku, to bring him home where he was safe. But now his blood ran cold when he heard the low and husky voice of Vegeta no Ouji, making it painfully clear that he was too late. "Where is my nephew?"

Vegeta chuckled deeply. "He's right beside me. I think you already know what happened. That's why you called, isn't it?"  He thrust again into the hot tight body, now wet with the boy's blood, hitting the boy's prostate with deadly accuracy. Goku cried out loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain, pain still being the more prominent feeling.

Turles' blood ran cold at the cries and pants he heard at the other end of the phone. The knowledge of what was happening to his innocent nephew was making his heart clench painfully. "W…what do you want? Where is he? What have you done?"

Vegeta snarled angrily. "I want back what's mine. Give me Raditz and my money, and I might consider letting him live. The longer you take, the more he will suffer. Your choice. Your family has betrayed me and you will have to pay the price. _He will be the one paying the price. I want Raditz and I want him fast." Vegeta started to pump into the boy again. Faster. Harder. Making him groan and cry out loudly before he cut the line and dropped the phone on the floor._

Now he returned his undivided attention to the panting boy before him, glistening in sweat. Vegeta moaned low at that sight and continued thrusting into heaven. He felt his climax approaching and knew he wouldn't last very long in that wonderful tightness. Suckling at the boy's nipples again, pumping his angry arousal, hitting his pleasure spot over and over again.

Goku could feel the pleasure starting to outweigh the pain, concentration fully on it, blending out the pain as much as possible. That strange pressure started to build up within his loins again and with a startled cry the boy came into his tormentor's hand, coating both of them with his creamy seed.

Feeling the hot sheath tighten even more around him, pumping him tightly, Vegeta couldn't hold it any longer and emptied his seed into the boy, roaring out loud. After his climax had subsided, he opened his eyes, still panting heavily, feeling exhausted and deeply satisfied.

He looked at the boy, who had passed out from the immense pain and combined pleasure. The Ouji studied the boy's pale complexion, his well-toned body, covered with blood, cum and bite marks. He drew his now flaccid length out of the bloody entrance and sat back on the floor, trying to regain his shaky breath. After a while he started to smirk again, standing up and stroking the boy's sweaty face again. "Not bad, little one. Might as well keep you."

THE END ?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, didn't think I had it in me. I think I'm glowing red with embarrassment. So, watcha thinking? Worth to read it? Waste of time? Please review and tell me. It's my first try and only an experiment.


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 02**

****

He was still sitting in the same room, on the same floor, trying to comprehend what had happened to him. He lifted his hand and stared at it. He could still feel boy's silky skin, he remembered the way he smelled, his sweet voice. Vegeta closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The boy's scent was still on him, mixing with his own.

He had called his men to bring him away, to take care of him. He knew what they thought. It was a common way to punish a traitor: Hurting his family. Betrayal is not a matter of one person; it's a matter of family, even if they hadn't been involved in the betrayal itself, they were still responsible for not preventing it.

Normally he let his men take over the task of breaking the poor soul, letting them have their fun … but not this time. His men thought that he took the matter so personally that he took it in his own hands. That he took pleasure in hurting the boy by having his way with him. They thought that he had become like them.

Vegeta snorted and slowly rose from the cold floor. No. He didn't take delight in hurting somebody like that. But this boy … 

He stared at the chains hanging from the ceiling. No, he didn't take the boy because he wanted to punish his brother. He didn't take him because of a perverse sense of pleasure. No, he took him because he had no other option, he simply couldn't hold himself back. It had started the very first moment he laid his eyes on the unconscious young beauty. He frowned. Did he just refer a man as a beauty? But his pale face, that perfectly sculptured body, clad in skin tight leather … this mixture between innocence and provocation. It was like the first taste of a mind blowing drug which now run trough his veins, making him addicted immediately. 

And when the boy had opened his eyes, those deep dark fiery eyes, Vegeta had known that he couldn't stop himself anymore. He had fought, he really had. But when he perceived the sound of that deep yet soft voice it sent shivers down his spine, and all he wanted was to hear this voice scream his name in ecstasy.

It had been an illusion to think he could get him out of his system by devouring this delicious little creature. But the boy hadn't screamed his name. Most of his screams were out of pain, not pleasure. Still now, after he had sated his urges, after he had just had his way with the boy, the mere thought of the youth made his loins tingle with lust, spreading in his whole body, making him ache with longing.

Vegeta frowned. He had hurt him, he didn't know how badly, but enough to bleed. It had been the boy's first time; it was obvious in the way he reacted. Vegeta felt pride and desire swell within him. Nobody had yet owned the boy's body besides him, and as long as he lived, nobody would do it in the future as well.

But … Vegeta's frown deepened … he had raped the boy. He couldn't put it different. He had been unwilling, he had been taken him by force, he had been hurt. Well, in the end the boy had obviously enjoyed himself, but still. He would be frightened of him, frightened and uncooperative. And for the things Vegeta had in mind he needed the boy's consent. He _wanted_ the boy's consent, his trust, his body, mind and soul, everything he had, everything he was and more.

Vegeta felt a possessiveness rise within him like he had never felt before. And suddenly he knew that even if he got what he wanted, even if the boy's family was handing him over the traitor and his money, he still would keep the boy for himself. He wouldn't let him go. He just couldn't.

"You knew it. You fucking knew it and didn't tell me." Turles' eyes were glowing with long suppressed rage. All he could do not to attack his brother was curling his hands into tight fist until the knuckles became white.

Bardock watched his younger brother with mild curiosity, seemingly unfazed be the recent news. "You mean Raditz's stupidity. Well, I was informed of it. After all I _have_ connections, you know."

Turles shook his head angrily. "And you didn't tell me? How am I supposed to keep our family save if you don't tell me what's going on? Why the hell didn't you interfere? Raditz endangered us all! And now your youngest has to go through hell because of it! Bardock, are you out of your mind?"

Bardock slowly raised his head and stared proudly at his enraged sibling. "Be careful with what you say, brother. After all it's me who is in charge of our family, not you. Remember that."

Turles snarled enraged and shouted. "You? In charge? So if you are the one to take care of the family _why is your youngest actually in the claws of the Ouji, who will do Kami knows what with him? I've been responsible for the security of our family for years now, but I can't do anything if you keep essential information for yourself." He glared angrily at his brother._

Bardock sighed deeply and turned his head to look at the picture hanging at the wall opposite to his desk. It showed a young woman with long black hair, wearing a beautiful red kimono. Turles followed his brother's eyes and sadness washed over him. He knew what went through Bardock's mind. The picture showed his brother's dead wife, Raditz's mother. Turles knew about the guilt Bardock felt because of her. He knew why he was protecting Raditz, although the boy had endangered the whole family with his yearning for power. And he knew why Goku had to suffer.

"It is wrong." Turles whispered just loud enough for his brother to hear. "You know it is wrong. He isn't responsible for what happened. Your guilt will not lessen by sacrificing him. You will only add more guilt to your soul, brother, and Raditz won't be grateful for it."

Bardock's facial expression was sad and thoughtful when he answered. "I have to. I made so many mistakes with him. Everything went wrong. It's my entire fault. I have to make it better." He turned his head and looked at his brother, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I never wanted Goku to get hurt; you know that, don't you? But … I can't hand Raditz over … they'd kill him."

"If you don't they'll probably kill Goku. He's still a child, Bardock. He has never been involved in the business of our family. He is an innocent; he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. You didn't hear what I heard, brother. He's in pain. He needs our help."

"I know, brother, I know."

Darkness was surrounding him, soft and warm, like cotton wool, making him feel safe and protected. Somewhere behind this darkness, he knew, pain and humiliation were awaiting him. He tried his best to stay where he was, warm and safe. He didn't want to be drawn back into the light of consciousness, but soon he lost this fight as well.

Pain. It was the first feeling entering his world, soon followed by the light, hurting his eyes. He could feel it like a giant wave, rolling up and down his body. He started to remember, little by little. His body was bruised by the crash, especially his head and his back. His muscles were hard and painful knots. And the lower parts of his body … no … he didn't want to go there. Too much pain. He didn't want to go there. If he did he would have to face the truth. He would have to face _him again, if only by memory._

But despite his feelings he started to open up his eyes, trying to find out where he was. His eyes grew large and he started to tremble. He was in a bed room, lying on a king sized bed, and somehow he just knew it was _his_ room. It seemed like the kind of room which would be inhabited by him. Dark wooden furniture, obviously very expensive, combined with deep red silk sheets on the bed, carpet and curtains held in the matching colours. The style was European, not Asian, much to Goku's surprise. One would think that the head of the Japanese Mafia would stick to Japanese style of living. Well, on the other hand it seemed to fit this man more than well.

Goku started to frown. _'I sound as if I actually knew him… NO, don't go there. Just don't remember…' He took a deep breath, forcing down the memories trying to surface. He sat up, taking a closer look at his surroundings, suppressing the cry of pain nearly escaping his throat, sore from screaming. Suddenly his right foot caught his eye. Or more the chain attached to it, tying him to the bed._

_'Fuck, this is just … it can't be real … please don't let it be real. Don't let this have happened.'_ His body started to tremble violently when reality finally crashed down on him. He couldn't suppress to sobs any longer, let them break free along with the tears sliding down his face. He couldn't escape, he couldn't hide. All he could do was stay here and waiting for _him to return. Goku curled up, hiding below the deep red sheet, crying his eyes out._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you all a lot for your great reviews. I'm really happy and surprised about the success of my little experiment and I've decided to continue the story.

I know it has been some time since I've posted the story first, but I'm pretty busy at the moment. I'm moving in another city at the moment to attend to university, and my life is therefore quite chaotic. I hardly have time to write anymore *sniff*.

I've still not decided on a beta-reader, although I had some great offers, because I'm hardly at home lately. I'd ask those who are still willing to beta read my fanfiction to E-Mail me on cskirsch@surfeu.de. I'd be very grateful for it.


	3. Chapter 03

I'm ba~ack. Yay. Finally, after the horrid experience of moving to a sometimes strange and foreign place and the horrible first week of university (I have to learn LATIN!!!!!!! I'm doomed.) I've finally put together my beloved computer and started writing again. I have to warn you, in all my fics I like things dark and complicated, and after developing the matching plot for my lovely little experiment I guess some of you will be flaming me to hell and back at the end. Oh, and in my euphoric insanity I'm already thinking about a sequel … 

Interested?

Oh, and if anybody is interested, I'm offering a mailing list for those who want to be informed each time a new chappie is up. Just review or email me.

Disclaimer: Well, what do you think? If I were the owner of DBZ, you can believe me, the story would have been waaay different. ^_~

**Chapter 03**

Something was tugging at the back of his mind. He didn't know why, but something forced him out of the blissful darkness of sleep. It was that soft, persistent kind of force, you can't resist even if you fight it.

He could feel the soft yet exciting sensation which left his blood boiling and his body demanding for more. Finally he broke through the darkness of sleep, moaning with need. He could feel a hand stroking his desire, softly, slowly, driving him mad, leaving him at the peak, denying him fulfilment. He opened his eyes, slowly, lazily. He was met by the darkest eyes possible, filled with a need and a hunger that made him shiver. He moaned softly yet again, his brain still not able to concentrate on anything else beside the sensation filling his body and those eyes watching him carefully.

These eyes … suddenly memory crashed down on him full force. He tried to jerk away, only to be held down. Close to panicking he looked up to what held him in place, only to see each of his hands chained to one of the huge bed posts, just like his feet. One thought flashed to him through the haze of his mind. '_He really must have a thing for bondage.'_

But soon his mind jerked back to the man watching him like a dark panther, ready to pounce upon its prey. Yeah, panther seemed to fit this man quite right. His stature was rather short yet compact and powerful. The way he moved his body, the predatory glint in his eyes, lazy, proud, powerful, dangerous.

He felt hypnotised by this gaze, frozen like a rabbit facing a snake. His heart was racing, his blood rushing in his ears. Memories of the previous events flashed through his mind, increasing his already ragged breathing.

But instead of panicking like he had when he was alone, the mere presence of this powerful man seemed to transform the bad memories in … exciting ones? Goku frowned when he felt his body humming in anticipation instead of trembling in fear. He could feel the fire rising from his loins, taking over his whole body, making it tremble with need.

How could it be that one being could have such enormous power over him? The man had raped him, had hurt him, but instead of feeling repulsed he felt attracted to him.

No! That wasn't right. The man was bad. He only did this to him to punish his brother. He would not give him the satisfaction…

Goku's mind got sidetracked when he watched the smirk appearing on the older man's handsome face. Never breaking the eye contact Vegeta lowered his head and latched his mouth to one of those tempting nipples he so longed to taste.

Goku closed his eyes and arched into the Ouji's touch, moaning lowly in his throat.

Vegeta's smirk deepened when he suckled on the tender flesh. The sweet taste, the soft texture, oh he would be having fun tonight. And to watch the reluctant youth submit to his ministrations was far beyond arousing.

It seemed that Goku's moan had been some kind of signal for the older man to start ravishing the young body beneath him with his tongue and hands, in a torturous slow pace that drove the boy insane. Soon he was thrashing beneath those knowing hands as much as the shackles allowed him to, moaning and gasping.

Goku felt that hand return to his need, starting when he felt something cold coming with it. He wrenched his eyes open and peered down his body, instantly met with dark burning eyes which made him gulp with their intensity. In rapt fascination he watched the metal ring slowly sliding down his fully erect member, to be seated snugly at the base. Confusion swept over his mind and he eyed the strange thing curiously. He heard his seducer chuckle darkly and shivered from that sound.

Vegeta's blood started to boil when the boy looked at him with wide beautiful dark eyes. So, the little one didn't seem to be that reluctant anymore. And this refreshing innocence and confusion he hadn't expected from the son of a Yakuza, even if he had been a virgin when he took him. Most kids liked to experiment at that age, talking with friends or reading about sex.

But for the young one beneath him everything was new and it added to Vegeta's own pleasure to watch the boy discovering his own sexuality. Oh, and when he was through with him there would be no questions unanswered.

He slowly slid upwards, basking in the sweet friction he created with his movements. He started to nip and suck at the boy's sensitive lobe, making him gasp and moan again, palming his genitals until the boy was nearly sobbing with need.

Then he whispered softly: "It's to prevent you from coming without my permission, little one." He nipped at the sensitive throat and squeezed the boy's balls roughly. "You are mine, little one, and I'll make you beg for me to take you."

Goku moaned out loud at these words, his head thrashing in denial, he knew he couldn't keep up much longer. Not with this man handling his body so expertly. But he felt fear rising within him. Tonight he hadn't been hurt … yet. But he remembered the pain. He didn't want the pain coming back, but he also longed for the pleasure to continue. Was that normal for sex? Pleasure mixed with pain?

He could feel Vegeta nuzzling his cheek comfortingly, trailing his soft tongue along his jaw. "Don't worry, little one. Not tonight. Tonight I'll only play with you. But believe me; you will be begging me to take you again soon, little one."

And with these words Goku's night of hell started. Vegeta nipped and sucked at his body, seemingly intend to find each sensitive spot on it. The man's hands were rough yet careful not to hurt him, claiming the ownership of his body, making him scream and cry out his pleasure for the world to hear.

Goku didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he was here against his will, he didn't care that this man was forcing himself on him as a punishment for his family, he didn't care anymore that he was kept immobile unable to participate in this powerful seduction. He surrendered completely to the hot mouth with the wicked tongue, working their magic combined with those knowing hands touching him.

Vegeta's control was strained as never before. Hell, he would never have thought the boy to be so responsive. It seemed he reacted to every touch, voicing his pleasure in noises that went straight to Vegeta's crotch. Oh, how he loved those sweet little sounds. Yes, that was what he wanted to do, make the boy scream for him and him alone. He rose on his elbows and looked down onto the vision below him. The boy's face was flushed, his eyes closed, mouth open slightly panting heavily with need. His whole body was drenched with sweat and the smell of sex and arousal hung in the air.

Vegeta growled possessively and latched his mouth onto the sweet lips of the young one, plunging into those luscious depths savagely, claiming ownership yet again.

When he finally released him, Goku sucked in breath and panted even heavier than before. Vegeta growled out "Mine." And took those lips again, bringing their cocks together in sweet friction.

Goku's eyes snapped open at the new sensation of his need rubbing with his seducer's own hard erection. His sanity was long gone and he was reduced to a creature of need. His cock and his balls were aching with their need for release, and all he could think of was to find salvation from this sweet torture. His lungs burned in need for oxygen and he screamed his pleasure into that hot demanding mouth preventing him from breathing.

When his mouth was finally freed and after he had regained enough breath to speak he began to beg breathlessly. "Please … it hurts … oh god … please … I … I need … "

The rubbing motion was intensified, if that was even possible, and Goku's ability of speech left him yet again when he cried out incoherent words of pleasure.

He felt Vegeta's hot breath on his face, lips brushing against his own.  
"What do you want, little one. Tell me." The older man's voice was low and husky with desire and Goku felt his body react to the intensity of it. It was just too much, his body was on sensual overdrive. He started to sob, feeling a hot tongue lapping the tears streaming down his heated face. "Please! Let me come … ahhh … oh god please …"  
"And what do I get in return." Hot breath against his ear, an even hotter tongue lapping at the sensitive skin just below.

"Everything." He breathed out. "Whatever you want … just please … let me …." Goku's eyes widened when he felt a hand removing the cock ring, and his body arched until he heard his spine cracking when a feeling of such an intensity overwhelmed his body like he had never felt before. Never in his live he had felt something as mind blowing as this climax, like a wave of fire flooding his body, making his sanity crumble. He screamed out his release, watching stars dancing in his vision, until the sensation was too much and he blacked out from the sheer intensity. The last thing he registered before his overloaded mind shut down was the voice growling into his near deaf ears.  
"Rest well, little one. Your next lesson will be tomorrow."

The old warehouse was dark and gloomy, the perfect place for the business handled here. Business like that needed to be handled in secret places, where schemes could be formed without anybody noticing until it was too late.

Raditz had discovered this warehouse soon after he had joined the Ouji's men. During one of his first jobs he had stumbled in here and recognized the great possibilities of this building.

The former owners had been forced to close their business because of the not really legal actions in the basement of the warehouse. That had been thirty years ago, and nobody really remembered this. The warehouse had been a camouflage for a very exclusive whorehouse for very … _special services for people of great wealth and power and quite perverse tendencies. That included a necessity for secret doors, corridors and hidden places for cars, and a very comfortable living area without anybody knowing it. Simply perfect._

After finding this interesting building Raditz had been forced to decide what to do. Tell the Ouji about this or use this to his own advantage.

Well, it might surprise most people who knew him, but it had been a really tough decision. Raditz knew that everybody thought him to be insatiable when it came to power, but that was not the whole truth. He had a reason why he needed to be the number one in Japan. If necessary he would do everything in his power to be the number one in the world, only to gain what he wanted. The one thing he was yearning for, the one thing he was denied. 

He knew he had endangered his family. He knew he might be causing a war with the Ouji and some of the other Yakuza families, but if that was what was necessary, so may it be.

He had taken his chance when he saw it, and despite what everybody might think now, he wasn't defeated only because he hadn't been successful immediately. He had known from the very beginning that it would only be a matter of time and patience. And a matter of the right allies. He was aware of the fact that he would have never been able to gather so many of Vegeta's men around him if it hadn't been for the fact of a certain ally of his. This person had been an enemy to Vegeta for quite some time and he only waited for a possibility to harm the Ouji, preferably causing his death with it.

So the deal had been simple. Power for revenge. No matter how long it would be taking, Raditz knew that his secret friend was willing to be patient as long as the goal remained. Death to Vegeta. Power to Raditz.

And now this ally was sitting in front of him, about to tell him in detail what the Ouji had been doing while Raditz had been hiding here.

The room in the basement was furnished expensively and luxuriously, like both men preferred, ideal to spend your time sitting in here and talking. Raditz reclined on his leather chair with a sigh and watched his counterpart intently. "Now tell me, how has our mighty leader reacted? Anything I should worry about?"

The other man eyed him seriously, as though weighting his options and possibilities before answering. "Well, it went the way we expected. He wants to threaten your family, or rather your father to hand you over. Obviously he isn't quite sure if your father or uncle was included in our little scheme or not."

Raditz chuckled darkly. "Well, guess my father will be cursing the day of my birth by now. I'd really like to see that."

The man still watched him thoughtfully. "I've told you it was too early to start anything. You should have listened. Thing have become more complicated now."

Raditz eyed him darkly. "I had to do something. This stupid wedding my father arranged made it necessary to act. Now I think the Mao (Is that ChiChi's family name? If not than it is now ^_^) family will think twice before agreeing to that marriage."

"Well, that might actually be the case, only not in the way that you intended. After all it is the groom who is actually in the Ouji's grasp …"

Raditz froze at these words.

"… or should I say in his bed."

Raditz stared wide eyed at his companion, trying to grasp what the man had said. "Goku? He really … he's just a kid. I didn't … I haven't thought … "

"Yes, you haven't thought. In order to prevent this marriage you have handed over your only brother to your enemy. So, Raditz, what will you do now?"

Raditz jumped out of his chair and started to pace around. "What exactly happened to my brother? Did he …"

"As far as I've heard the Ouji took matters in his own hands. Your brother still lives and he has been taken care of … after they freed him of the chains."

Raditz' mind provided him with tons of pictures at that information. Memories of the times he had seen people being tortured in 'the room'. Hell, he had even had the pleasure himself from time to time. But the thought of his brother hanging there from the wall, vulnerable for everything Vegeta wanted to do to him … He felt rage rising within him.

"At the moment your brother resides in Vegeta's private chambers, guarded by his most trusted men. There are rumours that Vegeta plans to keep him until your father handed you and the money you purchased over." The man rose from his chair and placed himself in front of Raditz. "Now tell me, what do you plan to do now?"

Raditz breathed heavily, trying to control his anger, getting his troubled mind to form coherent thoughts again. Then he hissed with pure venom in his voice. "Kill him. I'll kill him. Slowly, painfully. And with your help, Zarbon, I'll be successful. Whatever it takes, I'll be willing to do it now. Nobody fucks with me and lives."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wrote the lemon after four hours of University math torture. I will never complain about two hours of math at school ever again (mainly because I'm no pupil anymore *shrugs*). These guys are fucking crazy. So if the lemon is bad, I'm not responsible for my actions after four hours of this shit they call statistics.

So please review and tell me what you think.

That blush will be a permanent feature of mine if I'm continuing writing this. My mother came in when I wrote the first chapter and asked me if I felt sick or something. And I so do not want to explain to my mother that I'm just about to write a bondage sex scene with two men. I'm eternally grateful for the fact that my mother doesn't speak enough English to understand this and that my father isn't interested in what I'm writing at all.


	4. Chapter 04

OK. I finally have to face the more or less ugly truth. The only DBZ fanfiction I seem to be able to write is yaoi. I've tried to write some other DBZ fics, but as soon as I try to write a lemon … forget it. But here with this bondage thing … like a drug addict, can't stop it. *shrugs*

Well, I guess that's it. I'll simply concentrate on yaoi. So … be afraid… be very afraid. *evil grin*

I really try not to make this fic a series of lemons without any plot behind. But the sexual interaction between Veggie and Goku _is_ important for the development of their relationship and therefore important for the plot. So if I exaggerate with the number of lemons reaching the point they become boring, just tell me.

I've nearly reached the point in this story where things become nasty. Now I wonder how far I will go with the angst and drama, or how detailed I'll describe it. Well, you can tell me your opinion ... how much Goku-torture do you want?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 04**

He hated the man with a passion. Well, more like he wanted to hate the man with a passion. After all it was him who held him captive; something Goku's independent nature didn't work well with. Hell, if his father had made him stay in one room for … he really didn't know how long it had been. He hardly could tell day from night. Every time he woke up _he_ was there, every time he fell asleep he was cradled in _his_ arms.

He really wanted to hate him for taking his pleasure from him, but strangely that wasn't the case. Sure, he was being seduced by the strong, dangerous man time after time, his knowing skilful touches reducing him to a shivering mass of need … as cheesy as it may sound.

But he didn't do the last, painful step. He hadn't entered him like he had the very first day ever again. Sure, he touched him, in ways that made Goku blush just by remembering them, working on his whole body until he couldn't take it anymore. Everything was centred on him, his need, his desire, his pleasure … until he passed out by the sheer force of it.

But most confusing was the way the older man looked at him at the times he didn't, well … ravish him silly. What were these emotions burning in those dark eyes? He often only lay there, stroking the boy's face softly, caressing him lovingly. And all Goku could do was lie there and return that searching gaze, without uttering a word, afraid to break the moment.

One time the Ouji had just kissed him … for hours. Deep hot kisses, varying from loving to passionate, from tender to bruising, and after a while they were returned with equal force by his young companion.

Because, as much as Goku wanted to deny it, there was something growing within him … something soft and delicate yet powerful and unreserved. As much as he fought against it, he was falling. Despite everything that had happened, and everything that would come, he knew he would never be able to get free of that man. Not physically, but emotionally would he always be tied to his dark prince.

And when he looked up to those dark, nearly tender eyes, taking the fruit the man was feeding him, sucking the juice from those powerful yet gentle fingers, he didn't even care about it anymore.

Vegeta continued to stare at the Japanese garden outside his window, a strange contrast to the European style of the house. The whole complex had been a surprise for his wife for her stays in Japan, the few times she took a break from her father's company in the USA. She couldn't handle too much of the Japanese lifestyle without becoming annoyed.

His mind wandered to the boy sleeping in his bed next door. He allowed himself a contented smirk, proud for having exhausted the boy so much yet again. One would think that after a week of constant sexual attention the boy would get used to it, that his stamina would let him down or that he would be at least less responsive. But despite their constant actions the boy remained innocent in a way Vegeta couldn't understand. Hell, the kid had blushed like a fucking virgin when he woke up this morning to discover Vegeta sucking him off.

A shadow passed his face, dampening his mood. He himself hadn't been able to preserve his innocence after what had been done to him. But on the other side, he would never treat the boy like he had been treated. He would never humiliate him or use him the way he had been used.

The past still haunted him, and he nearly had done to the boy what had been done to him. But he didn't intend to break the creature that had captivated him, no, he wanted to make him his, in every way possible. He gave him the time he needed to get used to his new role; the boy's pleasure was the centre of all their bedroom activities.

And he enjoyed it. He did things to that boy that he thought he hated doing, like sucking someone off. He always thought it was degrading to have to do this … it had been in the past … but with the boy it gave him even more power, more pleasure.

He made sure that he was always there when the boy woke up … most times by waking him up himself, doing all kinds of nasty things to the sensitive body, living out his deepest fantasies. He fed him with the most delicious food that one could eat in bed … or lick off someone's skin. They bathed and showered together, enjoying the slippery and warm friction only water could provide. In other words, he spoiled the boy to no ends. He knew that this might turn out to be   a mistake, that a pet had to know its place, and if spoilt too much it might rebel against the master. But Vegeta couldn't help himself, no other pet he had over all these years had satisfied him like the boy did.

Strange how much pleasure he found in the boy's reactions towards him. The soft noises he made, the whimpers and sobs of pure need, the screams of orgasmic bliss, his name on those pouting lips, swollen from their passionate kisses. The way he reacted to the simplest touches, how he looked beneath him, all flustered and flushed...

Vegeta started, snapping out of his thoughts, groaning in annoyance. Hell, Nappa was supposed to come here any minute, and he got himself turned on … all because of the damn boy. He glared at the door separating him from his temptation and growled. Maybe he could … no, until the boy accepted him as his master he would always take his time for seduction. Later when they had come to an understanding there might be time for fast and hard sex, but now the boy would only feel used. He would not shatter the newfound trust of his pet.

Vegeta breathed deeply and tried to get his hormones under control. Later he could play with his pet again, now was time for business. 'Stop acting like a hormone-driven teenager and act like the man you are.'

Someone knocked heavily at the door, making Vegeta bark out: "Come in!"

Nappa entered the room, carefully trying to find out the Ouji's actual temper. The news he had brought with him wasn't that satisfying and if Vegeta was already angry, like most of the time, he would need a miracle to get him out unharmed. Last time Vegeta had been pissed off with him, he had made Broli his permanent partner, which was the most horrible punishment Nappa could imagine. The guy was crazy and always horny, jumping everything on two legs, male and female alike. He used to _christen_ the new cars they needed nearly every week, because of his driving style, in the most disgusting ways … at least in Nappa's opinion. He would never know how he got these three guys in the backseat and been able to have his fun with them. They had been members of different Yakuza families, enemies at that, and two of them had been considered straight until then. And when Nappa had found the sweaty mass of limbs on the backseat, Broli had simply grinned in that crazy way of his and asked him to join in.

Nappa eyed the Ouji carefully, waiting for permission to speak. Vegeta sat down on his huge leather seat and nodded in approval.

Nappa cleared his throat and started to speak. "Vegeta-sama, as you had ordered, our men have watched the Son clan very closely and reported any activities. It seems that Turles is doing everything in his power to find out more about the traitor's whereabouts. But until now he wasn't very successful."

Vegeta frowned angrily. "And what about Bardock? What is _he_ doing? I thought that the boy's father would be very much interested in his release."

"It seems that Bardock has shut himself in his room and hardly ever speaks to anybody. Our source within the family guesses that there is more to the latest events than we know."

Vegeta frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Nappa looked at Vegeta questioningly. "May I speak freely?"

Vegeta's frown deepened and he nodded again.

"It's only my personal opinion, but I think that this uprising of Raditz is more than just a simple yearning of power. Something in the family has caused this, and Bardock knows about it. He might have known about the dangerous thoughts of Raditz all along, but although he is loyal to you, and although he knows that Raditz won't succeed, there is a reason that kept him from stopping his son."

Vegeta felt the rage building within him. "You mean that Bardock was part of the betrayal."

Nappa shook his head. "No, if he were his men would have joined Raditz', and we both know that they might have succeeded that way. I don't know yet what it is, but there is someone who might know and be willing to tell us."

"Who?"

"Turles. He has been his brother's second in command all the time, he knew both boys from the day of their birth, and he wants his nephew free and unharmed. And I've heard from our informant, he is not all interested in the older boy and favours the younger one. And … he's here right now."

Vegeta started. "What?! What do you mean?"

"He has requested a meeting with you, Ouji-sama, and I think it's about the mystery we just talked about. Maybe we will find a way to catch Raditz with the information Turles can provide us."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Bring him, then. He won't leave this house without giving us the answers we want."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know it is short, but I university keeps me busy lately, and after hours of dry theory it is hard to get in the mood to write something which isn't boring like hell. I hope I did it well enough, although there is no real lemon in there. Next chapter will be more graphic, I promise. I just didn't want to make you wait much longer.

You all might have already figured that all my characters are humans, not Saiyans or other aliens. But like all of you I have huge trouble to imagine characters like Zarbon ore Piccolo (maybe coming in the) as normal humans. Well, Zarbon, maybe, a bit … but Piccolo? Hell no! I've really tried, but in my mind he'll always be his grumpy green self. *sigh*

Well, let's make a deal, let's just ignore the fact that there are no humans with green skin and antennas. Would make my life waaay easier... Or do I actually have to go through the hell of describing a _human_ Piccolo??


	5. Chapter 05

OK, it took long to write this here. I'm deeply sorry. I should actually work for University at the moment … but here I am, writing again. *shrugs* Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 05**

Turles fought hard to suppress the slight tremble that threatened to take over his body. It was hard, though. The man in front of him was the most powerful individual in the Japanese underworld. He might be younger than him, but Turles would never be able to gather enough power in his life to even come close to his. One word and he was dead meat.

The Ouji's eyes seemed to bore into his soul, judging him, weighting his worthiness, deciding his fate. Turles hoped he would be allowed to state his request before being killed, or worse… But he had to get this right. His nephew's life was at stake, after all.

After a while the Ouji seemed to be satisfied with what he saw and gave him a slight nod of his head. "You may speak."

Turles let out a quiet sigh of relief and cleared his throat. "I apologise for the trouble my family was giving you, Ouji-sama. [1] I assure you that if I had known about Raditz's plans earlier I would have done everything within my power to prohibit it. But my power within my family is limited; my influence on my brother is vanishing drastically." Turles paused and try to think of the correct way to put his following words. "My brother … even after all he did, he loves his son. I really can't blame him for loving his children, but he's putting the rest of the family at stake for the safety of his oldest. It's not just that he refuses to search for him, he blockades my every attempt to find him myself. If this continues I won't be able to find Raditz in time, before it's too late."

The Ouji's stare intensified. "Stop beating about the bush, Turles. What are you asking from me? It is not _my_ task to find your wayward nephew. _You_ have to find him, or your _whole _family is doomed."

Turles gulped and started to sweat. He whispered. "I'd need the full control over my family to be able to fulfil your request."

Vegeta laughed out loud, the dark sound sent shivers down Turles' spine. He knew he might just have signed his death sentence with his request.

After his laughter had died down to a deep chuckle the Ouji answered with a dangerous tone in his voice. "It seems that treason runs through your family. Why should I lower myself to help you overthrow your brother? Tell me, Turles."

"May I speak freely?" After receiving a confirming nod, Turles continued. "It's not _me_ who is the traitor. If I had a choice I'd rather not lead the family, but I have none. If I don't act everything will be lost to us. Bardock locked himself up in his office; the men are starting to worry, but still they are too loyal to him to follow me like they should. And I've found that Raditz's influence within the family is far stronger than I've expected. If I am to break through all these defences I need more power than I posses. It's not only this I'm worrying about. I do still have some reliable sources, and what they told me worries me more than anything else. It seems that some of your old enemies have returned to Japan, Vegeta-sama. The Ginyu-Force is back, and they are starting to gather men around them."

Vegeta's eye's widened. "What?! This is impossible - Nappa! Why haven't I heard of it yet?"

Nappa, who had been standing in the shadows until now, jumped at the tone of his master. "None of our informants have told us anything like that yet, but …"

"But?!"

"… some of them have gone missing. I didn't think that much of it. It happens from time to time, and sometimes they may sudden reappear after a while. But if this is true … "

Vegeta made a movement to silence his long time bodyguard and fixed his eyes on his guest again. "Are your sources really trustworthy? Are you trustworthy? How do I know that you don't work for Raditz?"

Turles straightened his back and made direct eye contact with Vegeta. "I have an offer which can possibly prove my trustworthiness, Ouji-sama. I do not want to gather power; I just want to prevent what might happen if I don't interfere. I have the suspicion that my nephew has joined forces with the remains of the Cold family. I still remember the dark days under Frieza's control, and if I can do anything to prevent it from happening again, I'll do it. I'll offer you complete control, everything that belongs to my family, we will be under your direct command from now on. We will give up our independence and power and be servants to you and your family, obey your every command as long as you wish it so. I will do everything within my power to find out as much as I can about the plans of the Cold family and my nephew, but I'd need men who I can trust not to betray me and, above all, you. That's all I can offer to you."

Nappa stared in barely concealed awe at the man. Never in history had any of the Yakuza families ever been willing to give up their power and independence to their leader. Even though there had always been someone who ruled all the Yakuza families, every family had their rights, including their independence and their family holdings, which couldn't be touched without causing uproar within the underworld.

Vegeta had his facial expression under much better control than his bodyguard. A dark smirk appeared on his lips and he nodded, satisfied. "I like the way you think, Turles. You might prove useful in the future. From now on you'll lead your family. Our … deal is to be kept a secret for now. We don't want our enemies to become suspicious, do we? Just remember in time, Turles, that you all belong to me from now on."

Turles bowed his head in deep respect. "I will, Ouji-sama."

Vegeta nodded in satisfaction. "I'll give you some of my trustworthy men. Do whatever necessary to gather information about the Cold family and the scum surrounding them. Don't do anything drastic now, just gather the  information. This time I want all of them killed. No loose ends that can come back someday. Understood?"

Turles bowed again. "Understood, Ouji-sama, I will not fail you." He looked up carefully, trying to find out how his master's mood was at the moment.  
Vegeta frowned slightly. "Anything else?"

Turles hesitated a moment before asking carefully. "May I ask what shape my younger nephew is in? Is it possible for me to see him anytime soon? I do not want to be presumptuous, but I'm very worried for him."

Vegeta's facial expression hardened and his eyes narrowed to slits. He slowly got up and planted both of his hands on the wooden table between them, coming close and eye to eye to Turles. "I will tell you this once and never again. He is _mine_! Don't even think about trying to free him. You would regret it, believe me."

Turles stared at him in shock, his trembling returned. "I… I understand, Ouji-sama." Never he would have thought that his nephew would become the pet of the Ouji.

After eyeing his opposite a moment longer, Vegeta seemed to be satisfied with what he saw. Slowly he seated himself in his huge leather chair again. "I might allow you to see him, as soon as you have proven your worthiness to me. Be assured that he is quite well at the moment. Now go with Nappa and meet my men. He'll tell you what you need to know for the present. You may go now."

Turles stood up hurriedly and bowed deeply again. "Thank you, Ouji-sama. I'll not disappoint you."

Goku glared into the mirror, scowling angrily at his reflection. That was the third garment he tried on, and he still wasn't satisfied with his appearance. He doubted that ever would, with his actual wardrobe.

'Kimonos [2]. Why the hell do I have to wear _kimonos_? Of course that asshole had to cut my pants … now I'm stuck with this … traditional shit.'

He rolled his eyes and groaned. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even hear the soft sound of the door opening and closing.

When strong arms circled his slender waist, he jumped in surprise and tried to turn around, with no avail. 

He heard the person's laughter rumbling deep in that muscular chest, and relaxed when he recognised who it was that had captured him. He leaned back into the muscular frame of his … master? … lover? Who cared?

Knowing hands travelled his body, making him shiver with need and longing.

"Nice … very nice indeed." Vegeta purred in his pet's ear, nipping carefully at the soft lobe.

Goku gasped at the feeling and started to writhe slightly in his arms. "Ahh! Stop it… we … mmnnhh … have to talk… "

Vegeta had opened the kimono's front just enough to slip his hand towards those deliciously sensitive nipples, pinching them hard while his other hand travelled south. He chuckled darkly. "I'm listening."

Goku's annoyed groan turned into a deep moan when Vegeta's hand found the prize it sought, beneath the layers of the traditional clothing. 

"Why do I … ahh … damnhhaaa … wear aahhhh … kimooohhh … kimono … mmnnh…" Goku's breath now came out in short gasps. His blood was on fire, fuelled by the skilful massage Vegeta gave to his cock and balls while manipulating his nipples and ravaging his tender throat. His knees started to buckle and he didn't know how long he could stand that torture anymore.

"Because… " Goku shuddered when the Ouji's hot breath caressed his shivering skin. "… it's fun … " Skilled fingers started to undo the sash of the garment. "… to unwrap you." The garment fell open, and Vegeta's hands were once again all over his heated skin.

Goku made a soft mewling sound and turned his head just enough to be caught in that dark, passionate gaze of his seducer. He willingly opened his mouth for his Ouji to ravish thoroughly, battling with his tongue before submitting to the passionate Yakuza, who had somehow managed to worm through his defences, claiming him in process.

When the kiss was broken, the hands on his body stilled, he opened his eyes he didn't know he had closed, and returned the intense gaze that sought out his very soul. He couldn't help but smile lovingly at the older man, moving his head slightly to brush his lips tenderly against the other's, murmuring softly. "How could I oppose that?"

He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around that powerhouse of muscles, intensifying the kiss, rubbing himself against that luscious body. Strong arms wrapped around him, again, holding him as close as possible, creating delicious friction between naked skin and rough cloth. When they broke again for the need of oxygen, Goku's eyes were glazed over with need and hunger. As soon as he could gather enough breath to speak, he whispered the words that would be Vegeta's undoing tonight. "Need you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] Is this the correct way to address him? I'm not entirely sure, but I wanted to express the respect and fear Turles feels for Vegeta.

[2] I already mentioned beforehand that this fic was inspirited by the manga Kizuna. There I saw some of the main characters wearing kimonos, at home like some kind of robe, not so colourful like those a Geisha is wearing. As far as I could see it really was fun to unwrap. ^_~


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 06**

As soon as the words were spoken, Vegeta felt something within him rise violently. With a growl he pounced the boy, ravishing his sweet mouth, pulling him so close it nearly hurt, moulding him to his frame, trying to make them one, never to part again.

Goku drowned in the heated passion his words had awakened. His mind was spinning; no coherent thought could come to the surface during the storm the Ouji had roused within his mind and soul. He had fought with himself so hard already, questioning his feelings for his captor … never been desired like that before, he wasn't sure how to react, how to behave. He felt the need to be possessed by this man rise within him, despite his freedom loving nature, despite the circumstances of their meeting that should make him hating the man with all his might. But it was also his nature to forgive easily, some would call him a fool because of that, but … when he saw that look in the Ouji's eyes, that feeling he still couldn't name nor place, he couldn't deny himself any longer. He shut down every logical thought, ignoring reality and the consequences of his actions for now, just to _feel_… to feel _him_…

He found himself pinned beneath the older man, feeling the cool sheets of the bed meet his heated skin, only now noticing that the garment he'd worn had been removed completely. All he could do was holding on for dear life, moaning and writhing beneath the muscular frame above him, while the Ouji was mapping out his skin with his hot mouth and incredibly strong hands.

He streched out wantonly, giving up all pretense that he was forced doing this. He could feel the blood pulsing in his veins, hammering a rythm of need and abondonment into his skull. He could try as he might, he could not flee from his Ouji. Neither physically nor emotionally. He had been caught and claimed, and even the slightest thought of being abandoned made him feel sick.

He, who had always felt anwanted, marvelled in the feeling of being possesed in this way. He had always been the number two. The second born son, born by a Geisha his father had an affair with. In families like his the first born was the important one. It was about power and the so called honour of the family. His brother had shown him very quickly how unwanted an illegitimate child was. When he heard what Raditz had done, the night he came here, the first thing he thought was that this was just one more thing his brother did to torture him.

Sure, it was very unlikely that his brother even considered him in his plans, but ... it hurt. This loneliness hurt so much, eating away his soul slowly, and he could do nothing about it. Sure, Turles cared about him, and there had been a time when his father had shown the soft spot he held for his youngest, but it had always been Raditz he had looked up to. He still remembered the day he came to his father's household. He had been exillirated to get a new big brother, something he had always wanted. And he remembered the look of distaste on Raditz's face when he looked at him. Not that little Goku would feel discouraged and making his brother his best friend, but in the end his silly little dream had been shattered. While being violent during their childhood, Raditz had started to be more civil around him when he grew older. The only thing unsettling had been his tendency to watch his brother's every move. Probably to get him into trouble at the slightest mishap. Goku always felt uncomfortable when being fixated by his brother's intense, unreadable stare.

Something warm and wet enveloped his rapidly hardening need. His body jerked with pleasure and a soft moan made his way out of his heated body. And he could feel those hands, those devilish forceful, tender hands on him. He quickly wondered if this obsession for certain body parts of his captor were healthy, but his cock screamed yes and he forgot anything else around him.

He jerked again when he felt something cool against his opening, but his quick fear deflated as soon as he met the gaze of those dark eyes again. His heart started to hammer even stronger as he was carefully stretched. He soon was left panting and squirming with need and something more…

Then the dreaded and longed for moment came, and he felt so full of emotions, so full of _him_, that all he could do was wrapping himself around the muscular frame above him and hold on.

Suddenly his hands were unwrapped from broad shoulders and their fingers intertwined, as did their gazes. A slow torturous rhythm was established and during the whole time their eyes didn't waver. They shared every emotion, every moan and gasp, and it only seemed to intensify the heat and the trembling mixture of hormones and emotions.

And when their sanity was washed away with unbearable pleasure, they realised both that they had found what they had longed for without even realising it, and then darkness swallowed what was left of them.

Turles was a little confused. Ok, make that a lot confused. After showing him around, and briefing him about everything he had to know Nappa had suddenly grinned at him and announced: "Since you are new and we have yet to trust you, you will be accompanied by a constant companion. He is one of our most trusted men, so don't try any tricks, got that? As long as you prove loyal, he will be your ally, and if you need something he will be the one to ask."

Then he was on the receiving end of a pat on the back, before being shoved into a large garage, filled with demolished cars. The door was slammed shut behind him, and he could hear Nappa whistle happily.

Turles shrugged and started to search through this car cemetery. He followed the noises of someone tinkering with a car … something he was familiar with since his youth. The second son of a yakuza had been known for his interest in cars. Mainly those who belonged to others. Yeah, the good old days…

Soon he arrived near a sleek black sports car, and beneath the hood he saw one of the most spectacular asses he had the pleasure to see. Very, very tight black jeans, well formed muscles rippling beneath them. Oh, and it wriggled reeeeeaaly nice.

Turles had never truly understood his brothers interest in women. Not when you could get something like this. His hands twitched slightly. Yeah, a companion indeed. He would make sure that this one never left his side.

Suddenly the hot body turned slowly and a mass of shining black silky hair appeared, dark, challenging eyes, and a very well developed male upper body. A naked sweaty male upper body.

Another thing Turles never understood was that people assumed one of a gay couple had to be feminine looking. 1 For him it was male strength that got him up. The more dangerous the better. This one seemed young, a little older than his nephew 2, but the fire burning in his eyes wasn't that of an innocent, and he could already feel his blood pool on the southern part of his body.

And if he read the tilt of his hip correctly, the way the others eyes ranked all over his body and the tongue slowly tracing full lips, the lust was mutual.

"Wanna check out if everything is in perfect working order?" The husky voice made Turles skin tingle, and the blatant invitation made by a sexy tilt of the head and a slight spreading of two long legs woke the animal within Turles.

Slowly he stalked towards the younger man until they were nose to nose, tasting each others breath. Turles placed his large hands next to the hips he wanted to touch and murmured: "I'm Turles."

I'm really sorry for the long delay. My life has changed so much since I've become a University student that it as kinda difficult for me to get into the mood for writing. I've begun with this chappie an eternity ago, and I hope it still works out well.

Anyways, I was getting kinda self-conscious, and I myself don't know the reason for that, because I never got a flame nor a bad review. It's just that I still don't have much experience with lemons, and I wasn't sure if I could continue like this. Apparently I can, although I fear this one got a little sappy.

By the way, did you guys know that a broken cable can mess with the data on your computer? I've lost a lot of data, including the beginning of this chapter, or at least I thought so. Imagine my elation when I accidentally came upon it. Otherwise I would have been stuck even longer. '' Oh, and all those people who wanted to be notified when I update, I'm sorry, e-mail addresses where some of those things I lost, even the one of my beta reader, so this fic is as I've written it spontaneously. I hope it doesn't sound weird at times.

You can, by the way, thank mainly MonkeyGurL and Soran Marlovic, whose reviews mysteriously kicked my lazy ass in gear. After reading those two I was somehow inspired enough to finish this chappie.

The reviewer _WildRed Strawberry_ gave this idea … anybody talented enough to draw sexy Goku in a Kimono? Maybe while Vegeta seducing him? grin

I am certainly NOT able to draw this well, but it would be kinda nice to have some pictures accompanying the fic … drawing scenes out of this fic … or something like that. I've seen other fics having that.

Well, maybe I'm a little too enthusiastic about this … how do you guys think about it?

1 Ok, first of all I don't dislike fics where one or more are described as a little delicate, feminine looking. I like them, too. But I wanted to express that there are different kinds of gay relationships. And I think it suites Turles and Broli. Two dangerous male having the hots for each other. Broli might appear slutty most of the time, but the reasons for this will also be revealed in time.

2 Weren't Goku and Broli born on the same day in the series? I don't know if I should do the same here. But Broli has been through a lot of shit in this fic, which you will learn more about later on, and these experiences make him appear older, in the way he thinks and acts, his whole attitude.


	7. AN

Sorry, but this is not the long awaited update for this fic. Since I've received quite some reviews and E-Mails recently, I thought it's best to answer to all of you:

It will take some time until I'll write again. My father is sick, and nearly died a few weeks ago. Since my mother has to work hard I needed to help my father to learn walking again, to make sure everything turns out right. I have to take over most of his work until he is well again, for which I was not really prepared. Combined with my university classes, I simply don't have the energy for other activities.

Sorry, but when things are better again I'll continue my work. I will not abandon my fics, since I truly want to continue them, but my life has always been more than hectic and I'm working hard to achieve some sort of financial stability for my family. It probably won't be long till things look up again, but until then I can't make any promises considering my writings. I really miss writing, but live isn't always about what we want I guess.

I'm really happy that you like my fics, and I'll do my best to continue working on them all. Please be patient and don't give up on me.

Horuseye


	8. Chapter 07

**Chapter 0****7**

Goku wriggled excitedly on the seat of the huge limousine Vegeta had commanded him to stay put and wait for him, eyes glued to the plasma screen were he tried out the most awesome videogame collection known to man … or at least to him. Combined with the book and manga collection, the fridge filled with snacks and cool drinks, he just had an inkling that this was not the usual equipment Vegeta used to keep in his car. That alone made his heart tingle, that and the sensual parting kiss combined with the words that he had to stay in safety, because he was too precious to risk loosing him.

After getting to a higher level, Goku stored his score and decided to take a break. He didn't want to be too wound up from the game when Geta returned.

They were in Tokio at the moment, Geta having some business to attend to, and Goku was allowed to keep him company. He blushed slightly at that thought about what exactly this entailed. Strangely it didn't disturb him all that much to be kept as a bed warmer as it probably should have. Maybe because of the warmth and tenderness in his … owner's … lover's eyes?

Goku still didn't know how to call him. But he had developed quite a sexual appetite himself lately. Ever since he had given up resisting his masterful Ouji, he felt more and more inclined to take the initiative someday. Maybe even today. That was another reason he was so giddy. He had been thinking a lot about this lately, even researched some in the internet about sex and seduction. As long as he didn't try to run away, the Ouji let him do pretty much anything to keep him happy. Like shopping online for the skin-tight jeans he was currently wearing. Although Geta hadn't been too fond of the orange shirt, no matter how nicely it hugged his torso.

Goku sighed and took a sip from his coke, still ice cold from the fridge. Gazing out of the window lazily he wondered what it would take for him not to shy away in the very last minute. He put away his drink and started to doze off slightly, soothed by the cars movement, circling around Geta's location.

Suddenly he jerked awake when he heard the car stop and the door open. With an annoyed huff Vegeta dropped next to him on the car seat, agitation rolling off of him in waves. He took of his tie and opened his shirt slightly, gratefully taking the drink Goku offered and relaxing back into the lush seats.

Things had been stressful lately, and Geta had often indulged in working off his tenseness in the bedroom, Goku remembered fondly. That had been some wild nights. With unusual calculation in his eyes, he watched as the older man downed his drink, mesmerized by the swallowing motion of his throat. Maybe…

He took the now empty glass and eyed his master as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his hand. His wonderful, strong hand. Putting the glass away quickly, Goku made a decision. It was time. With unconsciously sensuous movements he quickly climbed into the Oujis lap, jeans already getting tighter. Meeting the surprised gaze with a challenging one, he claimed the lips that had driven him to frenzy so many times, exploring the mouth he knew so well jet again.

Not one to be outdone Vegeta soon took control of the kiss and started massaging the firm buttocks on his lap, hissing when slender hips started to gyrate, driving him to madness. Still, this was Goku's turn to seduce, and while he let the Ouji control certain aspect of their encounter, he did not want to remain idle this time.

Sliding open the bottoms of the shirt he broke the kiss and started to explore the muscled chest before him while grinding his hips into the other ones growing excitement. Latching onto a caramel nipple he sucked, licked and nibbled, while massaging the other one with his free hand. His heart soared in triumph when the older man moaned and threw his head back.

With a grin he locked eyes with his master and slowly climbed off of his lap, mouth trailing the well muscled stomach, dipping into the navel while slowly loosening the man's trousers.

Vegeta watched mesmerized as the young boy seduced him. Who would have thought that the innocent young kid would turn into such a temptation? When he felt the heat of that sinful mouth envelope his need he could not stop a cry from erupting.

Goku started to experiment with the hot flesh in his mouth, licking, nibbling, sucking, elated at the passionate response he got from the otherwise tightly controlled man. He stared to roll the heavy sacks around in his hand, while tasting the precome at the tip of the pulsing shaft. Lost in the sensations he squeaked in surprised when he was pulled upwards, and pushed on his hands and knees on the luxurious leather seat. Within minutes his shirt was ripped off, and his jeans were discarded on the floor.

He moaned deeply when his butt cheeks were kneaded and parted by strong hands, and hot breath stroked over his quivering pucker. He heard Geta chuckle deeply and felt a soft lick were he not so long ago never considered being licked at. With a helpless cry he held on for dear life when his entrance was speared with something hot, slick and wicked. He felt a hand stroking his leaking cock and another massaging his balls. Soon his pelvis felt like it melted, and he couldn't form a coherent thought to save his life.

He mewled with frustration as the ministrations ceased, and let himself be seated onto the Ouji's lap pliantly, desperate for release. He opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut while being handled expertly, and his breath caught at the Ouji's expression. The smoldering heat was unbearable, and he could feel the erect cock stroking his slick entrance. Only the Ouji's strong arms held him up and started to wriggle desperately.

His lips were caught in a heated kiss. "Ride me." Was all the warning he got when all the support was gone and he was speared onto the hot flesh. It was a tight fit, being hardly stretched at all, a delicious burn that went straight to his own cock. When he thought he couldn't go any further, his master's hands pushed him down, making him scream with passion, turning the air in his lungs into fire along with the bones in his body. Not thinking at all, only feeling and reacting Goku started to ride his master, head thrown back, body glistening with sweat.

Hand on his hips helping to keep him stable, massaging his buttocks, fingering his opening. And when he felt like he had no strength left, on the verge of ecstasy, the grip tightened and strong hips flexed, pumping upwards into him. Every hit hammering onto his prostate, and with a horse cry Goku was lost to the heat that had build up within him. He barely noticed the roar accompanying the sudden heat in his channel, the satisfaction that he had broken the Ouji's control only adding to his pleasure. With short gasps he collapsed onto his lover's body, unable to move, and unwilling as well.

3


End file.
